


Gibbs I Am

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Poetry Prompt written for ncis_flashficAbby has the results of her forensic tests for Gibbs but she chooses to deliver them in her own special way.





	Gibbs I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Gibbs watched as Abby circled her lab waiting for her machines to deliver the desired information about their current case. He allowed himself a small smile. It was like watching poetry in motion. She danced from machine to machine, talking to them and encouraging them to hurry up, completely unaware of his presence.

A resounding ding sent Abby scurrying to one of the larger pieces of equipment. Don’t ask him what it did. That was her job not his. She gave a small squeal of triumph as she read the printout the machine had produced.

Gibbs knew that meant she had the answers he needed, so it was time to make his entrance. “What have you got for me, Abs?” he said strolling purposefully into the lab.

She whirled around giving him a look that questioned how he knew, then smiling she exclaimed, “He does not like green eggs and spam. He does not like them, Gibbs I am.”

“Excuse me?”

“Green eggs and spam, Gibbs.”

Gibbs continued to stare at Abby waiting for an explanation for her sudden desire to recite poetry.

“It’s Dr. Seuss, Gibbs. Except - you know - spam instead of ham.” She looked at him expecting that it was clear now but it wasn’t.

If it had been DiNozzo, he would have already unleashed the head smack but with Abby, well, her roundabout thought processes and side topic musings were part of her charm. He enjoyed them more than he would ever admit. It was part of what made the dry analyses she provided palatable.

“I know its Dr. Seuss, Abby but how does that relate to the dead Marine that Ducky has down in autopsy?”

“Our dead Marine had eggs and spam for breakfast.” She paused for dramatic effect. “They were poisoned. It was a very rare poison. Most people would not have thought to look for it but I suspected there was something hinky about contents of his stomach. When I began testing them, they turned green” Abby had begun to gesticulate widely as the excitement of her discovery took over. “I mean we're talking emerald green, Gibbs; which was actually kind of cool. Anyway, I only performed that test because I noticed ….”

Abby continued to ramble but Gibbs was only half listening. “Abby” he said patiently, refocusing her attention on the results and not the process, “Anything else?”

“No, uh…,” She looked around the lab. He suspected she was checking for any more dinging machines. “That’s it for now but I should have more information on where the killer might have obtained the poison when I finish my analysis.” She smiled at him and held out the printed report. He knew she was waiting for his approval.

“Good work, Abby,” he acknowledged and took the proffered paper. As he headed for the door he heard Abby’s sing-song voice reciting her version of the famous children’s book.

“Not with a fox; not in a box.  
Not with a mouse; not in a house.  
He should not eat them here or there;  
He should not eat them anywhere.  
He should not eat green eggs and spam; because he ate them now he’s damned.”


End file.
